Br-ok-en
by thepineandthestar
Summary: She was excited, to summarize it all in one word. But she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something important. As if there was one thing Marinette repressed so badly. The front door opened and Marinette grinned wide, jumping from her seat and to the front door…


**So I was reading a list of break up AUs and I loved all of them so much BUT I didn't write an Adrienette break up AU instead I wrote this angsty fic instead of continuing Parents Babysitters.**

 **Great.**

 **Also this is post-reveal and post-marriage so she's Marinette Agreste, okay? Okay.**

 **Also, also, I kinda want to continue Swoon, have any ideas?**

 **•••**

 _Hello, this is Adrien Agreste. Leave a message and I'll call you back later._

 _Beep_

 _Hello, this is Adrien Agreste. Leave a message and I'll call you back later._

 _Beep_

 _Hello, this is Adrien Agreste. Leave a message a-._

Marinette sighed and put her phone back on the counter. Adrien wasn't picking up. Again.

 _Hello, this i-._

Marinette stopped and rolled her eyes and stopped calling. He'd get home, like usual. She went over to their dishrack and pulled out two plates and two pairs of utensils for them. She placed the items down on their small square table and grabbed two glasses. She went back to the table and uncovered the food she had prepared.

Marinette spent some time cooking one of Adrien's favorite food, _Hachis Parmentier_ , and some croissants and since there were still time to spare, Marinette had whipped up a batch of cookies for Tikki and made Plagg a roll of baked Camembert.

She was very excited for that night since it was a very special night for the couple. It was their first year anniversary and, even if they weren't the type to celebrate every month, Marinette made it sure that this night would still hold its place in their memories. Also, it was the very first night that Adrien would finally know the secret Marinette had been itching to tell him for a month – there would be a little Agreste soon.

She was excited, to summarize it all in one word. But she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something important. As if there was one thing Marinette repressed so badly.

The front door opened and Marinette grinned wide, jumping from her seat and to the front door…

…but frowned when she saw her best friend opening it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alya asked, noticing the disappointed look on the other woman's face

"I-." Marinette frowned, "Nothing, nothing, sorry."

"You're not still thinking about him are you?" Alya furrowed her brows

Oh that's right. _That_ was what she was forgetting.

Marinette felt her world fall apart again. She thought that it was a dream, that it was a nightmare. That last night, she didn't wake up to the sound of her best friend and her husband knocking at their door only to pronounce her own husband dead. Of course nobody knew that.

She felt the dam break again, flooding her eyes with tears and making her fall to the ground.

She thought that the pounding in her chest was the motion her heart was making to break it. She thought it was all another media fraud when Chat Noir was found dead in an alleyway. She thought it wasn't real when she rushed to the hospital in the middle of the night only to grasp her husband's cold hands tightly, never wanting to let it go but having to.

Alya brought her friend over to the couch, Marinette still shrivelled up from the haunting memory.

It burned at the back of her mind how quickly the media caught the story only it wasn't true. Adrien was on his way home from an overtime and felt as if he couldn't drive anymore so he made the wrong move and introduced himself as the Parisian superhero.

Marinette swore she would do everything she could to keep him safe. It was the only thing left to do after saving Paris from Hawkmoth. It was the smallest thing to do – to save your own partner, to keep him out of harm.

But she'd failed him and now he was gone. She couldn't look at those happy green eyes anymore. She couldn't feel the warmth radiating from his every touch and glance at her. She couldn't have his comforting hugs and words. She couldn't have the way things used to be. When everything was right.

Because not only had she lost a husband, she also lost her partner. The same guy who had thrown himself in the face of danger for her. The same guy who swore that he would do everything he could to have her.

And now she failed. She failed him. Now, the one of the two plates would sit coldly at its place. Now one of the two pairs of utensils would be left untouched. Now one of the two glasses would be there, glaring at her. Now the chair that sat in front of her would be empty. Now the whole house would be empty. Now it was just her in her lonely house filled with happy memories.

Was she okay? No, no she wasn't. She was broken.

•••

 **I find this pointless but hey, creative side wanted to write, let it. I haven't been writing for a week.**


End file.
